


The Morning After

by savemyunicorns (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, F/M, Meg is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/savemyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets drunk after a night out with Sam and Dean. He comes home, and the next morning can't remember anything that happened after Sam dropped him off. Meg is unforgiving, and proceeds to do everything in her power to annoy Castiel-whether it's playing music too loud, making a racket, or feeding him food she knows will flip his stomach over. </p><p>Cas, angry at first by his girlfriend's insensitivity, storms away. But then he remembers what happened once he got home. He changes direction and immediately goes back to kiss Meg and tell her he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

This was it. He was going to die. It wasn’t an exaggeration, either.

He couldn’t remember much of the evening before, nothing further from when Sam dropped his drunk ass off on his front porch, only staying in the driveway long enough to make sure he got inside safely.

He, Sam, and Dean had gone out drinking the previous night. It was supposed to be in celebration of Sam graduating from Stanford. Naturally, Sam was very wise with how many shots he took. But in the end, after one poor decision to take Dean’s shot challenge, both Cas and Dean had been drunk and useless by the end of the evening. Cas was shocked he was able to walk straight at all.

Once he made it inside the house, he remembered very little. He vaguely remembered Meg meeting him at the door, and throwing up at some point on the way to bed. He remembered covers past his shoulders, and then nothing.

He woke up with a thick tongue and a throbbing headache. He was too hot, and he wasted little time throwing off the covers. Fortunately, Meg wasn’t in bed. A slow glance at the clock showed him it was nearly noon.

Cas groaned. Typical, sleeping in so late. He was lucky it was a Saturday.

He distantly heard the sound of music playing downstairs as he slowly pulled on a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He was too tired to shower or do much more, and he made a conscious effort not to trip over himself down the stairs.

He grabbed his head when the music blasted into his ears full force. The stereo system he and Meg had set up in the living room was turned up nearly all the way, and this time Cas did stumble in a mad effort to get across the room and turn it off. He barely succeeded, sighing in relief when blessed silence washed over the room.

“So you’re up!” Meg shouted from the kitchen. Cas winced and pulled himself back up. He shuffled to the kitchen and stared.

Meg grinned at him from the stove, waved a spatula at him and motioned for him to come closer.

“What... is _that_?” Cas grumbled, sniffing the air hesitantly. It smelled spicy, sharp. His nose was highly offended. His head throbbed in protest.

“Grandmother’s specialty,” Meg cooed, all too innocent. She scooped up a mess of peppers and noodles and grabbed Cas’s shoulder, giving him no time for protest before the spoon was pushed past his lips.

His stomach flipped. It tasted good, but his queazy stomach burned in protest. He nearly threw up on the spot.

Meg beamed at him and pulled the spoon out before he could spit, and asked too brightly, “How’s it taste?”

Cas’s lips tightened, but he managed a wincing smile and nodded.

“Good,” Meg said. She opened up the drawers and took her time rummaging through the silverware.

Cas flinched at the clanging of metal on metal, but forgave it as Meg misunderstanding his hangover. Until, she reached up and did the same with the plates and glasses, not at all seeming to care as the glasses clanged together and ran hot in his ears.

“Meg, I--”

The plates clashed together and Meg hummed, set them down on the counter and started scooping food out.

“Meg, please,” he nearly whined. “It’s too loud.”

“Cas, be a dear and turn the music back on?” Meg said, completely ignoring his request. “It was on for a reason.”

Cas stared at her incredulously. Meg didn’t look back.

He marched out of the room and glared at the stereo system in offense. He refused to turn it back on. It was too loud, and his head was ready to split in half.

The glasses clanged in the kitchen once more, and he heard Meg stomping across the linoleum like she was marching. Purposefully. Cas growled and ran a hand over his face.

It was too loud. The entire lower half of the house smelled like spices and pepper. Cas wanted to bury himself in cool and quiet and never come out again.

He couldn’t believe Meg could be so insensitive. She knew he’d gone out drinking with Sam and Dean. She had to have known he wouldn’t be his usual self this morning. But still she seemed determined to attack his every vulnerability until there was nothing left of him.

Cas swore under his breath and marched back to the kitchen. Meg was standing by the window, sipping at her mug of coffee and watching him with a weighted gaze that Cas knew spelled trouble. He wasn’t in the mood today. He was pissed.

“I’m taking a shower,” he grumbled. Meg raised an eyebrow and didn’t respond.

Cas didn’t make it to the top step before the stereo was back on, this time louder than before. Cas swore again and locked himself in the bathroom.

It was quieter, thank God. But there was nothing that could drone out the vibrations echoing through the walls. He turned on the water and tested it, frowning when he was met with nothing but icy liquid. He’d have to wait then.

He leaned against the cool counter and pressed his face into his hands.

He was too tired for this. His stomach was squeezing inside him, and his head was throbbing dully. He was ready to curl up at the base of the shower and not move for the rest of the hour.

But he had to admit, it was better than he usually was after a night of drinking _that_ much--

Cas hesitated, then looked up at his reflection.

 _That’s not right_ , he thought. He knew what it felt like to be drunk, hungover. Usually he’d still be in bed, incapable of moving or thinking at all. Never had he ever gotten up to walk around and actually think about showering.

Why was today so special?

He glanced down, finally taking a real look at his surroundings. An open bottle of painkillers sat by the sink. A damp washcloth sat at the base.

He stared at it, cautiously picked up the cloth and pressed it to his forehead.

Almost immediately, his memories of the night rushed back to him.

He remembered stumbling into the living room, straight into Meg’s comforting arms. He remembered her leading him gently up the stairs, rubbing his back and pushing back his sweaty hair when he retched into the toilet. He remembered her passing him a glass of water, a couple of pills, swallowing it all down in one go.

He also remembered her undressing him, putting him in clean sweatpants and laying him down against the sheets, ignoring his useless, drunk muttering and kissing his forehead before joining him in bed a few minutes later.

He couldn’t be sure, but he could’ve sworn she also talked to him, spoke kindly to him and ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

His heart beat harder in his chest as he set down the rag.

Distantly, he was still aware of the stereo screaming from the living room. But he couldn’t care less.

Meg had every right to be upset with him. He didn’t get drunk often. It wasn’t something he enjoyed, and it only served to cause him problems for the next few days, as well as for the people immediately in his life. He could only imagine how stupid he must have looked to Meg that night. He didn’t blame her for a second for rubbing it in his face for how stupid he’d been.

And yet, even then, she’d taken care of him when he needed her most. She got him through the worst of it, helped him so the pain wouldn’t be as bad as usual when morning came. She’d kissed his forehead and cleaned him, helped him get back to bed and asleep.

She’d been amazing to him, even though he didn’t deserve it. Now that he had a fairly level head again, it was fair game and she was allowed to rub it in. But she’d helped him when it counted, even though she had every right to yell at him and shove her finger in his face and his own stupidity.

Cas looked up at his reflection, smiled to himself fondly. God, he really loved that woman.

He left the shower on, but opened the bathroom door and traveled down the stairs, not at all caring that he was shirtless and still in his boxers.

He found Meg where he left her, leaning against the counter and sipping at coffee.

Cas walked up to her, completely ignored how much his head burned from the screaming of the stereo in the next room over, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What are you--?” Meg started to ask, but Cas silenced her, pressing a solid, firm kiss against her lips.

When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. “I love you,” he said softly.

The stereo easily thwarted the sound of his voice, but Meg smirked, knowing exactly what he’d said.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed another kiss on him. Cas hummed happily at the contact.

“Thanks,” she replied, lamely. But Cas beamed. He didn’t need her to say it. He knew she loved him too. If last night didn’t prove it, nothing else did.

They spent another few minutes against the counter, trading lazy kisses until Meg asked, “Weren’t you going to take a shower?”

Cas hummed and tugged at her hips. “Join me.”

Meg bit her tongue, pretended to consider. “I suppose lunch is better cold anyway.”

Cas beamed.

By the time they were out of the shower, Cas’s headache was nearly gone. Meg turned down the stereo anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> me: savemyunicorns.tumblr.com


End file.
